Fowas Dace: Warrior of Light
by KnightOfTheWind15
Summary: What would happen if Obi-Wan Kenobi were to take another apprentice? And what if that apprentice had a destiny that not even Master Yoda could foresee? And what of his dark enemy? Will he just be an average padawan in the Clone Wars or something...more? Find out! Parings AnakinXPadme (likely not mentioned)Ahsoka X OOC (later) Obi Wan X Satine
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yo everybody! WASSUP? KnightOfTheWind15 here with an ALL NEW FANFIC! YAY WHOOO YAY. ****K ****But seriously, I have been considering this idea for some time now and thought it was high time I got it done. This story begins right before the fifth season of the Clone Wars begins. Pairings won't be terribly prevalent, so there isn't really a need to mention them. Back to the point, this is the story of what if Obi-Wan Kenobi had a second padawan? How would that affect the universe? We shall see eh? But first the disclaimer. (yay….BE HAPPY!)**

**I do not own Star Wars. If I did…..I would have, ah, ****_choice words, _****as they say, for Disney. And let me tell you! If I put those words down here, well, let's just say this Fic would be rated M instead of T. Anyways…..**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Always in motion is the future. Some of the wisest words ever utter, by one of the wisest Jedi to ever grace the galaxy, if not the wisest. The future we know of as it pertains to the Star Wars Galaxy could have been drastically altered, if one event had been different.

This is a story about what happened when that event DID occur.

You see, after Obi-Wan first encountered Maul for the second time, he did not return to the Temple for some time. However, someone changed history by altering a particular Cruiser's trajectory so that they would come out of hyperspace near Obi-Wan's ship. This Cruiser picked up Kenobi and Ventress quickly escaped. He then returned to the Temple.

It was Kenobi's visit to the Jedi Temple that would alter history. Had he arrived a mere two days later, history would have proceeded the same way. For it was here he would meet a boy that would change the Galaxy, forever.

That boy's name was Fowas Dace.

Fowas was a youngling at the Jedi temple who was actually thirteen soon turn fourteen. With the war going on there had not been much time to take on new padawans, and as such the maximum age had been increased by one year. But if you asked the younglings who most deserved a master, almost all of them who were honest would say Fowas Dace. He was extremely in tune with the force and had mastered many techniques. He was in outstanding physical condition, being able to lift slightly more than his body weight, but was also agile.

But, above all, he was known for his mental toughness and lightsaber prowess. There were some younglings that surpassed him in these other fields, but he was considered the most skilled in these two fields. He had once gone through a two day training simulation that consisted of being interrogated for information should he be captured if he was taken as an apprentice. No one had ever lasted more than a day. Fowas lasted the whole two days and required little to no therapy afterwards.

The previous record was held by Ahsoka Tano.

In lightsaber combat he was insanely proficient. Had some training in all forms, and had nearly mastered several. Once he even bested a Jedi Knight in combat. He was considered by many to be the most powerful youngling since Ahsoka, some even said he rivaled Anakin Skywalker.

But he had not been taken by a master. The truth of the matter was that the majority of those eligible to have a padawan already did. And the rest just were too busy or uninterested in the responsibility.

This is where we find Fowas Dace. He was training in the Temple when Master Yoda walked in. Fowas immediately turned off the droids he was using and sheathed his lightsabers. Fowas was also well known for his lightsabers which could be connected to form a single double-sided saber. He bowed to the Grand Master as Yoda began to speak.

"Leaving the Temple soon, will you be." The Master began.

"Yes Master," Fowas sighed. "In two days I will turn fourteen, and be sent to Agri Corps." He shuddered at the thought.

"To waste such talent, a shame it would be." Yoda said. Yoda and Fowas shared a special bond. It was Yoda who found Fowas and brought him to the Jedi Temple. Ever since then they had been very close. More than once Yoda had considered taking Fowas as an apprentice. However, the Code strictly forbid this. A Grand Master could never have an apprentice. He had several discussions with Master Windu on this subject, and they had decided that the code must be upheld.

"That is why, a plan I have."

"A plan?" Fowas asked intrigued.

"At the Temple, Master Kenobi is." Yoda began, "Expressed to me he has, the desire to have another padawan. Get him to notice you, we must."

Fowas thought for a moment, then had an idea.

"Master Kenobi is close to Master Skywalker, correct? Well then, maybe if I challenge his padawan Ahsoka to a duel, he will notice if I win!"

"A good plan this is." The Grand Master agreed. "Deliver the challenge personally, I will. Train for this battle intensely, you should. Be defeated easily, Ahsoka will not. More experience than you she has."

"Yes Master." Fowas replied bowing. "And…Master…" Yoda turned around. "…..Thanks." Yoda smiled at the boy before leaving the room.

_Later that day….._

The Council had just ended a session dealing with Darth Maul's doings. They did not yet know where Maul was; only that he was alive. It was after this session that Yoda spoke to Anakin to deliver Fowas's challenge.

"Young Skywalker, a word with you and your padawan?" Yoda requested.

"Of course Master." Anakin replied.

"What do you think he wants?" Ahsoka asked her master.

"I donno Snips, let's find out."

The Grand Master faced the Master and Padawan.

"Heard of your exploits a youngling has." Yoda began speaking to Ahsoka. "Challenged you to duel he has."

Ahsoka was surprised to say the least, but she was never one to back down from a challenge.

"I accept." Ahsoka replied.

"Good. In an two hours, the duel will be."

Anakin and Ahsoka bowed to little green man, then walked off to prepare. They met Obi-Wan, who was taking a refreshing walk around the temple. Ahsoka told Master Kenobi about the challenge she had received.

"Well, I would like to see this battle." Obi-Wan chuckled. "It is obvious this boy's ego is as big as your's Ahsoka! It would be nice to see you have a little dent in your ego."

"Hey, whoever this kid is, he has no chance." Ahsoka retorted.

"We shall see padawan, we shall see."

The two hour time elapsed quickly, and soon the Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were on their way to the sparring ring where Ahsoka and her challenger would battle. When they arrived, many younglings were seen sitting in anticipation of the duel. They had made bets with meal rations and such as to who wouls win, and as it was almost all of them betted on Ahsoka.

Ahsoka then saw her opponent for the first time. He was an older youngling, perhaps thirteen, and was at least six-foot if not taller. He had broad shoulders and muscles clearly visible under his uniform. He didn't look too muscular though, but he was definitely strong. He had jet-black hair and blue eyes. On his belt were two lightsabers that clearly could be combined to form a double-bladed saber.

Ahsoka walked up to him and smiled at him and the Jedi-in-training returned the smile.

"Hello Padawan Tano." Fowas smiled. "My name is Fowas Dace."

"A pleasure to meet you Fowas." She replied shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine! Now shall we get on with why you are here?"

"Certainly! I must say, you have guts to challenge an experienced warrior like me."

"Well actually, I am only doing this in hope that Master Obi-Wan will notice me. I will be forced to leave the temple in a day or so, so this may be my last chance."

"Well, then it will be a shame when I beat you!"

"We shall see!"

Master Yoda entered just then and tapped the ground with his staff.

"The duelists, ready are they?" Yoda asked

"Yes Master." The two said in unison taking their respective places.

"Then let the duel between Fowas Dace and Ahsoka Tano, commence!" Yoda tapped the ground again and left the arena.

The two activated their sabers, and took their ready positions. Then, without warning, Fowas charged with incredible force and the duel began.

The first blow from Fowas was deflected, and followed up with by a slash from Ahsoka. Fowas easily dodged and began to a furious onslaught of offensive attacks that nearly pushed Ahsoka to her limit. She managed to defend herself, and launch and barrage of her own. Fowas was seemingly caught of guard as he thought she would be tiered out from all those attacks. He was unready and because of this he lost his grip on one of his sabers. He now was in full retreat, backing up as Ahsoka unleashed a fury of blows on him. He was forced up against a wall with one of Ahsoka's sabers locked on his, and the other was being held at bay by his grip on Ahsoka's wrist. Both these defenses seemed to be faltering and everyone thought the battle was over. Ahsoka smiled at him and boasted,

"Looks like you lose Fowas, should've realized you were no match for me."

Fowas laughed at this. "No, you are no match for me!"

With that, his grip on her wrist intensified tenfold, and she squealed in pain as she dropped her lightsaber. Still gripping her arm, he slung her several feet in the air and she came down hard. The wind was knocked out of her, and she was unable to adequately defend against his next blow, which sent her second saber flying. Fowas called his other saber to his hand and held them crosswise in front of her neck, then touched both sides to signal victory.

A cheer went up from the few who supported Fowas and groans were heard from those who were against him. Anakin was in a state of complete shock, and Obi-Wan was thoroughly enjoying the look on his former padawan's face.

Fowas returned his sabers to their places on his belt, then offered a hand to Ahsoka. She smiled sheepishly then took his hand. He called her sabers to his hand and handed them to her. Fowas and Ahsoka bowed in unison and walked off the field in separate directions. As Ahsoka joined her master, he still had that shocked expression on his face, and Obi-Wan was trying desperately not to laugh.

"But he was…..and you were…..then he was…then you were…?" Anakin mumbled. Ahsoka giggled at this and led her confused master out of the area.

Obi-Wan however went to have a chat with Fowas. He found the young man in a room nearby speaking with Master Yoda.

"Master, may I have a word with young Dace?"

"Certainly, Master Kenobi." Yoda replied happily and smiled at Fowas.

"Master Kenobi, it's an honor." Fowas said bowing.

"How old are you Fowas?"

"Thirteen sir. I will leave for Agri Corps tomorrow." He said this with slumped shoulders.

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"What do you mean sir?" Fowas asked, his hopes rising.

"You have demonstrated remarkable skill, patience, and cunning, all of which has greatly impressed me. And it would be a great shame to waste such potential."

Fowas beamed at Obi-Wan. "Th-thank you sir!"

"Fowas Dace, would you do me the honor, of becoming my padawan learner?"

"It would be my greatest pleasure Master Kenobi."

"Just master will do my young apprentice." The older Jedi smiled at his new apprentice.

"Alright, master."

**SOOOO? How was it? This is my first shot at a Star Wars Fic so feedback is greatly appreciated! A new chapter will be up soon! Until then…**

**LATER FICCERS! AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


	2. I'M SORRY!

Alright. You all probly want to know why the heck I eh haven't updated. It's not cause I'm lazy or forgot, I actually have SEVERAL chapters awaiting upload, its because I can't upload. Ya see, I live in Jordan, a country right next to Palestine. And just a few days ago, me and my family moved. The problem is that the Internet people here friggin SUCK, so I don't know when I can upload again. I actually at a McDonalds using their Internet. So DON'T WORRY I HAVN'T ABANDONED THESE STORIES!I WILL BE BACK! SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET ME! Until then!

LATER FICCERS!


End file.
